


Year of Jubilee

by lobadelaluna



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobadelaluna/pseuds/lobadelaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place 2 years after Advent Children. Rufus has started rebuilding Shinra and people are starting to go missing. Cloud is under pressure to commit to Tifa and Sephiroth's last words still haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning Over a New Leaf

Cloud tossed the newspaper on the table. He had learned all the information he needed from the title. “RUFUS REBUILDS” read bold in all capitol letters. He rubbed his forehead in agitation. It was clearly something beyond his control once again. Maybe things would change for the better. He recalled the times before the Fall and how comfortable everyone was, how happy their lives were. Maybe it was time he was happy too.  
Rebuilding Shinra might be within everyone’s best interest. The word was needing power and the economy was slowly starting to rebuild itself. A library had opened, school was back in session, and crime had gone down a bit. This was probably the brightest the future he had ever seen. Speaking of bright futures, she had sauntered into the kitchen almost unnoticed.  
Tifa was at the counter brewing coffee. She wore her long hair pinned up in a bun and she looked less tired than she used to be. Cloud thought back to the two years before when they opened the shop to make deliveries. He had thought about proposing to her; seeing as they had been together for a long time it was only natural. What was keeping him from doing the things he wanted to do the most? Why couldn’t he be happy too for once? It’s what Aerith would have wanted, Zack too. For once he didn’t have to be the hero. It was kind of nice. 

Without a word Tifa had set a cup of coffee in front of him. "Business as usual today?" she inquired as she poured her own cup.  
'We don't have any orders right now. We could take the day off and go somewhere," he suggested. It would be a first in a long while that he took a break. What did he do for fun back in the day? It had been a while for him.

Just before she could agree to the idea, the doorbell rang. Cloud checked his watch on instinct as to whether it was too early to have visitors or not. The time was 9:00 in the morning, it was close to summer and the sun was out. Tifa had already opened the door.  
"Hey", a voice came from living room. He didn't even have to guess who it was.  
"In here Reno," he bellowed from the kitchen, motioning the man over. Reno was usually disheveled, full of energy and snarky remarks. But today he was a bit different. He wore his uniform correctly, Cloud noticed as he sauntered into the kitchen. He wasn't wearing his usual grin either. Reno set a small stack of folders on the table and cleared his throat rather loudly.  
"I"m supposed to be here on official business but you know me," he began, "I'm here to offer the entire team jobs at Shinra." He gestured matter-of-factly. "That said, I have no idea what Rufus is up to. The city needs power."  
"I get that," Cloud interrupted, "But how is he doing it?"  
"That's just it, I don't know," Reno rested his elbow on the table and set his forehead on his hand, "He simply said the shit wouldn't be the same as last time."  
"It's been 2 years," Tifa offered, "Plenty of time to think of a solution." She crossed her arms and sat down next to Cloud, stirring her milky coffee.  
"I can only hope that's what's going on. Shinra has fucked up enough in the past, but maybe things will be different---" Reno's voice trailed off. He didn't sound too sure. No one could be sure of anything. But since that was the case, nothing could be done except to wait it out.

"There is one more thing," Reno drawled slowly, cautiously. "I know you're against human experimentation and all that..." Cloud felt his blood run cold.

"Human experimentation?" Cloud kept his voice even. It actually sounded more deadpan. Reno folded his hands under his chin and paused thoughtfully, choosing his words with caution.  
"Some people never change. Rufus claimed he has turned over a new leaf, but I doubt that," Reno bit his lip, peeling off a scab that had formed a week earlier.   
"Any evidence?" Tifa finally spoke. Cloud had almost forgotten she was there. She had slid Reno a napkin and a cup of coffee. The redhead shook his head and helped himself to the creamer.   
"I do have one picture that started my suspicions", he added suddenly after taking a sip and finding it too hot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone. Sensing he was being judged on his outdated phone, "I'm still locked in my contract for three months. Sue me," he spouted. Cloud sensed a moment to use some humor and nonchalantly placed his (also outdated) phone on the table, adding a cough. Reno bit his tongue in response. Tifa could be heard chuckling between gulps of what would now be her third cup.  
"We got a new shipment of supplies in a few weeks ago and I saw this," he turned his phone to face the couple. Cloud swallowed hard. It was a series of tanks, eerily familiar. "They were taken out of sight almost as soon as they arrived. I figure Rufus would say they're for fishtanks. But I know otherwise..." his voice trailed off. Tifa sat down her mug and crossed her arms. Reno was a known trickster and had a habit of telling lies, but times had changed. Maybe he had turned over a new leaf. The Turks had been their allies 2 years ago when the Geostigma broke out. Now it was cured and the they had all but disappeared from public view. All except for him and his partner Rude who stopped by periodically. She supposed they could be called their (meaning the core group) friends, but they weren’t getting any requests anytime soon. Not from her at least.  
“You’re sure this is what you saw?” Cloud asked.  
“Swear on it,” the other man confirmed raising his hands in the air. He cleared his throat. “But I leave this to you,” he pushed the folders forward and stood up. Without another word he turned and made his way to the door.  
“Reno”, Tifa called, not bothering to turn and look his way. Reno paused. “The watch Reno, put it back, please.” He let out a groan and shuffled his way back to the kitchen table and set the watch back on the table.  
“You always catch me,” he complained. “How the hell are you doing that? ESP in your boobs?”  
“Yes,” Tifa answered. Cloud snorted back a laugh.  
“How big are those tits of yours?” Reno asked again.  
“E cup I think,” Tifa stretched suggestively. She was clearly enjoying herself.  
“Can I touch ‘em?” Reno tried one more time.  
“RENO!” Cloud bellowed, clearly angry. Reno nearly broke the door down trying to get out.   
...  
“Sheesh, can’t that guy take a joke?” Reno huffed as he mounted his motorcycle. He wasn’t the type to wear helmets so he gunned his engine and began riding into town. Of course he wasn’t completely kidding about touching Tifa’s boobs. He’d fantasized it for a while now, and he was hoping he’d get lucky. Of course he didn’t stand a chance. He was fucking Reno for crying out loud! He could get any woman he wanted...if he tried that is. Rude was always saying he lacked tact and decency--which was true.   
Speaking of sex, when was the last time he had any? He thought hard about it as he navigated the streets. It was funny, he couldn’t remember who he had fucked last. That was probably because he drank too much which he would never admit to doing. He could recall many times he woke up without any memory and some gorgeous chick next to him and his teammates would fill him in on the details later. He cringed at the thought.  
Borealis Café was one of the good things that came after the Cure came from the sky. It was a small building next to the library (how convenient!) that opened up about six months ago. He had always seen himself going there at some point, but never had the time (truth was he kept forgetting).  
He parked his motorcycle in its proper spot and touched the handle to open the door. The moment his hand made contact with the metal, he had the sudden realization that what lay beyond that door was a new beginning of something. He had this overwhelming feeling of fear and dread mixed in with excitement and fascination. He yanked his hand away at the feeling. A chill crept up his spine and his heart began to race.  
“Get ahold of yourself man!” he said out loud as he backed away from the door to let someone else inside. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to rack of the nerve. He laughed humorlessly at the realization that he was feeling fear. That was nothing new, as he was Reno---some jackass who spent most of his natural life trying to fuck his fears in the ass. This was done without any consideration as to what he’d contract in the process.   
I’m really going to regret this shit later. He ended up thinking to himself. As if he were unable to control his actions (either that or he ignored the feeling completely), he pulled open the door and let himself inside.


	2. Ambient Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno feels a premonition of something happening and encounters a strange woman.

Inside the café he felt a slight breeze, something that was comforting to him. He could catch the fleeting scent of jasmine before his eyes adjusted to the inside. The ambient light that came from a cleverly devised skylight was accompanied by ambilusions---images built with light. Most of them were of butterflies of varying colors but he noticed waves that reminded him of the lifestream. The waves went around the entire shop, wrapping itself around the inhabitants.  
“First time here?” a female voice sounded in his head. At first he thought he had made it up but he noticed the young woman standing in front of him. The first thing that came to his mind was that her voice didn’t match her appearance.  
It seemed that he was experiencing things one at a time. First he could smell jasmine. Then he could see the soothing light show. Now he could see the girl in front of him. How long had she been there? How long had he been standing there?  
“Yes, I’m kinda new here,” he explained, putting his hands in his pockets. He was finally coming to his senses.  
“Follow me,” she motioned with her hand. He noticed that her deep tawny skinned hand was graced with cerulean fingernails. Nice color, he commented to himself. She led him around small white tables that looked like desks with digital screens floating in the air above them. He sat down at the table in a chair that had a curved back and a nice cushioned seat.  
“The menu is right here,” she touched the screen and a menu with various food and drink options became available. As he watched her, that feeling came back. That sense of awe and dread and excitement that had crept up his spine was now spreading like a chill. His nipples hardened, his hair stood on end (was he excited or scared?). Reno shifted in his seat. He wasn’t listening to her now. He wasn’t even watching her, not anymore at least.  
“If you need anything else, feel free to flag me down,” she was bending over to make eye contact with him.  
Reno felt himself return to the present. Everything became focused and clear once again. He tilted his face upward to look at her and the moment their eyes met he had the premonition that many things were going to happen, some terrible, and some wonderful. And when he finally had the thought to speak only one word came to mind.

“Fuck.”  
…  
Did I just say that out loud? He asked himself. Please don’t tell me I said that. He already knew the answer. What kind of person would just spout off profanity the very moment he met someone? Ding ding ding, that’s you jackass! He felt his conscience taunting him.  
“I’m sorry?” she replied, not sounding offended, just confused. Ok, good, she’s not mad at me.  
“That’s my line,” he apologized, being mostly sincere, “I got most of what you said earlier, just spaced.” I sound way too proper, he chided himself, that’s not a bad thing though. He tried to get a good look at her face, but the scant natural light obscured most of her features. He got a hint of full lips painted teal and dark almond-shaped eyes. She replied with a sound of indifference and turned to leave. It was then he noticed she was wearing a short blue uniform dress with kimono sleeves. The obi tie obscured his view of her ass as she walked away, much to his disappointment.

"Rewarded as a pervert deserves", he murmured as he ordered himself a vanilla latte. The girl came back with his drink and this time he studied her. He couldn't tell much about her shape, her breasts were obscured by the decorations on her obi and her uniform had a high neck. Her face, however, was unobscured. He could make out an oval face with high cheekbones and a small nose. She was wearing heavy makeup and her eyebrows were carefully arched.  
"Vanilla latte for you sir," he paid attention to her voice again. It clashed with her strikingly cute appearance. He expected her to sound high pitched like Yuffie. "Anything else for you?" she inquired.  
"Um..." he drawled, shamelessly stalling so he could check her out. That skin of hers was fascinating, that dark tawniness was drawing him in...it looked super soft. And then her eyes---under that heavy eyeliner and false lashes he could see her sable eyes peering at him. He couldn't read her expression. To be fair, Reno was shitty with reading people. Fuck those eyes. In spite of his stalling, she stood there, unmoving and unmoved by his antics. What was he going to say?  
"Nothing," he sighed, giving up on his quest.  
"My shift ends in fifteen minutes", she breathed softly as she turned to attend to another customer. Well that was great information, he thought sarcastically as he sipped on his drink. It was actually pretty nice and had a pleasant taste to it. Maybe I should come here more often.  
It took him ten minutes to realize that the woman had all but invited him to talk to her. End of her shift of course! Sometimes he really wasn't too bright.

Just as he was making his mind up to follow her, his phone rang disrupting the chill atmosphere. “Shit”, he muttered as he picked up the phone and answered.  
“Yeah?” he griped into the receiver.  
“You coming back yet?” Elena’s voice sounded unconcerned.  
“Yeah,” he stuck to one-word replies as he stood up and pushed his chair in.  
“I think we’ve got something new. When can you get here?” His mind started to race again with the promise of new information and maybe a lead. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys still finding his words for an answer. As he rounded the corner he was finally able to get a hold of the ring.  
“Um, I don’t know. I’ll get there when I get there ya?” he suddenly dropped his keys on the pavement. Shit, he felt himself saying that a lot lately. As he squatted down to pick it up he realized he was in front of his motorcycle. He also sensed that he wasn’t alone there. It was probably the jasmine again.  
He kept his eyes lowered when he spotted cerulean fabric puddling around a set of zōri sandals.  
"So you actually came", a voice cooed.  
"Well, I couldn't exactly turn down the invitation without learning your name," he explained finally having the nerve to look up. The woman reached down her hand and offered to help him up (as if he needed it!) and he ended up taking her hand anyway because he wanted to get a feel of her skin. It was very soft, he noted as he placed his hands back in his pockets. After bringing himself to his full height he had a chance to study her in broad daylight.  
She was leaning against his motorcycle rather lazily, still dressed in her work uniform. She had taken off her makeup to reveal a very bright, fresh face. She was strikingly beautiful to him. While he was at a loss for words, she had a few of her own.  
"My name's Niyah," she introduced herself, "And you are?"  
"Reno", he stated simply, forgetting he was supposed to be cool and that he was on a mission to return to headquarters. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her face or heavily ornamented hair. "How often do you work here?"  
"Six days a week, which is really seven because I get called in a lot," she explained.  
"You're awfully open to drop shit for someone you just met," he observed, trying to be smart. She shrugged, shaking her sleeves to reveal her hands again. Those cerulean nails, Reno observed.  
"And you're awfully open to meet someone you just met," she countered. Reno glared at her intently. They stood at a deadlock. Was she really smart or just repeating the stuff he said?  
He suddenly wasn't sure how he felt about her. On one hand he was curious. On the other hand he found her infuriating. She seemed placid and her refusing to indulge him made him wonder what was going on in her head. She wasn't trying to flirt with him or try to win him over. But that's exactly what you were trying to do, his conscience told him. Touché, he thought. He felt his phone buzzing again in his pocket. It was time to go. He didn't feel too bad about leaving so suddenly. If this Niyah was a girl of her word, she'd be there tomorrow or whatever day he decided to come back.  
"You're on my bike", he motioned her to get off which she gracefully complied to and stood aside.  
"See you around," she ended their conversation and for the last time that day turned around and walked away, pulling out her hair ornaments. It occurred to Reno that she had no hint of hope in her voice to see him again. Their conversation--if you could call it that-- was rather empty and didn't go far. He had chided her for telling him her work schedule when he knew absolutely nothing else about her other than her name. He would be back, and she knew it.  
"Fucking weird", he sighed and gunned the engine to life.  
...

The Turk headquarters had changed since the Shinra Company had gone under. Instead of finding a new office building, the group decided on a more homey approach. Namely, living and working out of Tseng’s mother’s house. She was long gone since Reno dropped the plate on Sector 7. Nobody knew if she lived or died. The house was simply abandoned.  
Of the original Turks; only Rude, Reno, Elena, and Tseng were living in the house. The others were out of touch and couldn’t be reached after the Great Gospel fell. Reno liked to think they went off on some great adventure. He arrived to find the door unlocked and everyone in various states of relaxation.  
Tseng was working on a puzzle. Rude was sleeping on the couch. And Elena was fixing coffee, looking more awake and eager to hear back from him. “How’d it go?” she asked, sitting on the counter as she spoke.  
“I don’t know if they’ll join or not,” Reno replied, “I’m thinking this whole history thing will repeat itself.”  
“How certain are you that this ‘experimentation’ exists?” Elena grunted, crossing her arms in the process. Reno felt himself becoming angry.  
“Are you seriously doubting me?” he accused, banging his fist on the counter. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m not fucking around, Shinra is up to something! Do you really think---.”  
“Reno, that’s enough,” Rude grumbled from the couch. The bald man shifted himself to a more comfortable position.  
“I believe you---if that helps”, Tseng called from the table.   
“Not. Helping. At. All.” Reno spat as he made a bee-line for his room, but not before taking the coffee and pouring himself a huge cup and making himself a sandwich. It wasn’t as dramatic of an exit he was hoping for, but he needed to eat. As he sat in his room—which was probably the smallest in the house---he looked over the pictures he had taken as well as the blueprints of the reopened electric company. He studied the layouts of the different floors, marking off the ones he had been to. He was quickly running out of places to find a secret lab.  
He had been nearly everywhere from the top of the building to the basements. The new security system hadn’t been installed yet and he was working quickly but time was running out. If Cloud and the others didn’t come through, he might as well give up.  
He decided to think back to Niyah and the coffee shop. That feeling he got when he first walked in and saw her. It was a very nice first meeting---or not. This feeling he was getting, it was bothering him. It was as if something was on the verge of happening and he was powerless to stop it. It was the same feeling he got when he saw those tanks. He got shivers. He suddenly realized he couldn’t think about the girl anymore. Not today. But maybe he could see her tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will sometimes update a chapter 2 or 3 times before adding a new one. So when you see a new chapter posted, be sure to check back to see if you missed anything!


End file.
